Georgia
by WillowSioui
Summary: Georgia Collins is a good friend of the Curtis brothers, and is especially close to Ponyboy and Johnny Cade. What happens when, one day, Georgia starts to notice Ponyboy as more of an attractive young man than a friend?
1. Georgia Collins

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** PonyboyxOC. Georgia Collins is a good friend of the Curtis brothers, and is especially close to Ponyboy and Johnny Cade. What happens when, one day, Georgia starts to notice Ponyboy as more of an attractive young man than a friend?**

Georgia Collins opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings. Finally realizing that she is on the couch at the Curtis house, she sits up and rubs her eyes. Suddenly something falls on top of her, forcing the breath out of her lungs. Georgia looks up at Sodapop Curtis with wide eyes and tries to catch her breath. He throws a sunny smile down at her.

"You missed breakfast, George." Georgia nods her head, then pushes Sodapop off of her, and sits up. She can see Ponyboy in the kitchen doing the dishes, and she also notices that Darry is already gone to work. Scratching her head, Georgia looks at Ponyboy, who is now staring at her shyly. Georgia gives him a sunny smile and attempts to comb her hand through her thick chocolate coloured hair. Pouting as she notices that the tangles won't come out, Georgia sits cross-legged on the couch in her shorts and oversized t-shirt with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it that she borrowed from Two-Bit Mathews. Sodapop comes from the back of the house brush in hand, and sits behind Georgia. He starts to brush her hair, and she watches Ponyboy sit on the floor a little ways away from the couch.

"'Morning, Pony." Ponyboy nods his head in a response, and Georgia jumps slightly, with Sodapop apologizing for pulling at her hair. He brushes her hair until the tangles are out and a soft wave replaced them. Sodapop places the brush down and leans back on the couch, pulling Georgia against him and wrapping his arms around her waist. The door to the Curtis house opens and the rest of the gang makes their way in. Two-Bit ruffles Georgia's hair before he plops down into a chair, to which she swats his hands away angrily. Sodapop laughs at her, and picks the brush up once more and starts to brush her hair again. Steve kicks Ponyboy a little too roughly in the side.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, kid?" Ponyboy glares at him, and Sodapop chuckles, Georgia feeling it deep in her chest.

"It's a pro-d day, Steve. Lay off." Steve sniffs, then throws himself onto the arm of Two-Bit's chair. Georgia looks at Steve.

"I don't go to school, Steve. Why don't you bother me about it?" Steve glowers at her for a few moments, then laughs.

"'Cuz your already smart enough, Georgie-pie." Georgia frowns at the nickname Steve gave her since she was small, and Sodapop leans over her shoulder to look at Steve.

"Yeah, Georgia, you're special enough." All of the boys laugh, and even Johnny cracks a smile. Georgia growls, and whips around to tickle Sodapop, but Soda is too quick for her and she is pinned to the seat of the couch with Soda on top of her, hands grasping her wrists. Georgia struggles, and the boys laugh harder at her.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Georgia finally squeaks out. Soda loosens his grip on her, and pulls her up into a sitting position. Georgia looks at Ponyboy, a smile dancing upon her lips.

"Whaddya say about a movie, Pony? Just you, me and Johnny-cakes over there?" Ponyboy nods his head, and Johnny actually nods as well. Georgia excuses herself, and sneaks into the washroom to change. She puts on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and some black converse. Walking back out of the washroom, Georgia whips the t-shirt she slept in at Two-Bit.

"Thanks, Keith." Two-Bit does a double take then smiles, and shoves his shirt under his jacket. Georgia skips out of the house, followed by Ponyboy and Johnny. Once a ways away form the house, Georgia puts an arm around both of the boys.

"So, what do you want to watch, boys?"

**Review, please! How do you like Georgia?**

**~R**


	2. Soc Girls

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**Plot:**** PonyboyxOC. Georgia Collins is a good friend of the Curtis brothers, and is especially close to Ponyboy and Johnny Cade. What happens when, one day, Georgia starts to notice Ponyboy as more of an attractive young man than a friend?**

Georgia sits on the curb outside of the movie theatre, with Ponyboy and Johnny on either side of her. The trio sit in silence, drinking their coca-cola's and smoking cigarettes. A small group of Soc girls walks pas them, and all three of them watch them walk by. Georgia sighs deeply, and Johnny looks at her questioningly.

"What is it, Georgia?" Smiling as she knows that Johnny is one of only two people who will call her Georgia, she shrugs her shoulders.

"Soc girls are just so…pretty." Ponyboy nods in agreement, and Johnny continues to look at her, confused. Georgia keeps her eyes on the blonde girls as they flirt with some guys, and she unconsciously starts to play with her own brunette hair. Ponyboy looks at Johnny, a smile breaks onto his face.

"Guess what, Johnny?" when Johnny says nothing, Ponyboy continues on, "I got a girlfriend. She's a pretty blonde in my English twelve class." As Ponyboy continues with his tales about his upper-class girlfriend, Georgia starts to feel even more uncomfortable. Standing up suddenly, Georgia excuses herself from the two boys, and starts to walk away from the theatre. She walks along the sidewalk, completely aware of the looks she is getting form all of the people around town. She continues her walk until she comes to a familiar DX station. Walking into the garage portion, she squats down and watches Steve fix the bottom of a Ford truck. Someone sits themselves beside her, and Georgia looks to see Sodapop sitting beside her with a coke in hand. He holds it out to her in an offering, but she refuses. Soda nods his head, then looks at her like she should be telling him something. Georgia forces a smile onto her face.

"You know about Ponyboy's girlfriend?" Soda nods his head sagely, and Steve pushes himself out from under the truck, wiping the grease off of his hands.

"Pony's got himself a girl?" he inquires in shock. Soda smiles and takes a swig of his coke.

"Yeah, a real tuff lookin' girl. A petite blonde thing from his English class. Soc." Steve snorts loudly, taking Soda's coke and drinking from it.

"No shit." The three of them then start to talk about cars, which makes Georgia feel a little better. After a few moments, however, Georgia had to leave so that they could get back to work. She walks around town and spots the same Soc girls from before walking up to her. She keeps her head down, and one of the girls stops themselves in front of her. The girl takes some of Georgia's long brown hair in her hands, then throws it back towards her in disgust.

"Not even that pretty. And to make it worse she's a little on the plump side." they all laugh, and brush past her roughly. Georgia stands still on the sidewalk, trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes. She clenches her fists and kicks a can as hard as she can, tears spilling over and down her cheeks. She continues her way home, and keeps her head down as to not draw any attention to herself. She walks into her house, a little run-down apartment, and steps over some dirty objects on the floor of the bathroom. She walks in and shuts the door, locking it. Georgia sits down on the bathroom floor, knees against her chest, and starts to cry her eyes out.

**Review, please! How do you like it? George still a Mary Sue?**

**~R**


	3. Resemblance of Johnny Cade

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Outsiders, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** I want to thank **_**Human Atmosphere **_**for helping me get in line, and I really hope that I don't disappoint you with this new chapter! Rating is changed drastically in this chapter, because I am putting in some drug and sex related things here. You are now warned. This is also my first time writing something like this, so please be (somewhat) nice to me, :D**

Georgia wakes up to the sound of music pounding through the think walls of the small apartment. She sits up slowly, trying to smooth out her now-wrinkled t-shirt. Standing up and nearly falling, Georgia stumbles through the mess on the floor to the door of her closet-sized room and walks out. She makes the five paces to the living room, where her step-father and his buddies are all sitting around in a cloud of smoke. There is little light coming in through the windows because of blankets covering them. Georgia gets slightly woozy as she breathes in the smoke from a man's marijuana joint. Her step-father motions her closer, and she complies, dodging the crap that is spread all over the floor. Her step-father grabs her upper arm and pulls her down to his feet, all of the other men laughing around her. He picks up a needle from the dirty table, and Georgia tries to get out of his grip, telling him that she has to go. Letting go of her arm, Georgia's step-father back-hands her across the mouth, splitting her mouth open. He then pulls her back towards him, and one of the other men ties a belt around her upper arm, pulling it tightly.

Her step-father slowly slides the needle into her vein, pushing the syringe part of it until all of the liquid drug flows into her blood stream. The entrance of the drugs causes her veins to raise up slightly, and the belt is slowly taken off of her arm. Georgia's head lolls back, her vision becoming cloudy. Her heartbeat speeds up to a dangerous beat, and her step-father pulls her back towards him. He unbuckles his jeans, and pulls Georgia's face towards his crotch as the men around them laugh. Georgia's father helps Georgia along, slapping her when she tries to bite at him. He slips himself into her mouth, causing her to gag. All of the men watch as Georgia is forced to do something that she was never ready to do, passing along their joints and pipes with great pleasure. Once her step-father is one with her, Georgia gags on his cum, but her forces her to swallow it. She tries to crawl away, tears running down her cheeks, but her step-father grabs her ankle and drags her back to get ready for the other men…

_**The next day at the Curtis household…**_

Johnny and Ponyboy watch Steve and Sodapop wrestling on the ground, laughing. The door to the house opens, and Georgia walks in, hiding as much as she can from the boys. Soda looks up form his wrestling match, smiling from ear to ear.

"Heya, George! What's up?" Georgia forces a smile for him, but doesn't answer. She sits down on the chair in the living room, bringing her knees up to her chest. Johnny looks over at her in concern as Ponyboy watches Steve and Soda go at it once more.

"Georgia, are you okay?" Georgia looks at him, eyes slightly wide, and nods her head, then places her head on her knees. The door to the house opens once more, and Darry walks in. Steve gets off of the floor and dusts himself off, then grabs Johnny's shoulder.

"Alright, time to go little buddy." The two of them leave, and Darry looks down at Georgia with a sad expression.

"Your welcome to stay here, Georgia." She nods her head in thanks, and moves to the couch. When she lays down, Soda places a blanket over her and then follows Ponyboy into their bedroom. Once they are in the room, Ponyboy looks at Sodapop.

"Hey, Soda, what's with George?" Soda looks up at Ponyboy and shakes his head,

"Its not my say." He lays down on the bed, motioning for Ponyboy to do the same, "C'mon, Pony. I'm tired."

Ponyboy lays down and goes to sleep thinking of what would make such an outgoing person resemble Johnny so completely.

**Review, please! So, my first time writing something like that…how do you like it?**

**~R**


	4. Under Fall Skies

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Outsiders, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** Thank you again, **_**Human Atmosphere**_**. I appreciate all of the help you give me. PonyboyxOC, JohnnyxOC**

Georgia wakes up on the couch of the Curtis household, again, and groans. This morning, however, only Ponyboy is up and making breakfast. Georgia gets off of the couch and approaches him. When she does, she is handed a piece of toast, which she accepts with gratitude. Ponyboy makes the table, then looks at her seriously.

"What was up last night, George?" Georgia shrugs her shoulders, nibbling her toast, as if to say that there is nothing to worry about. She looks at him, who is still watching her, and sighs.

"Nothing, Pony. I promise." to keep the conversation going, she picks a different subject, "How's it going with your girlfriend?" Ponyboy perks up at the question.

"Its going very well. We went out for a date last night, and she let me kiss her." Georgia nods her head, listening to her best friend ramble on about his new Soc girlfriend. They keep talking as the other two brothers come out of their rooms, Sodapop almost forgetting to put on his pants again. They all hang out for a while, until Pony had to go to school, which Georgia accompanied him. They walk up to the school, and Pony is greeted by his girlfriend and some other Soc girls. Pony excuses himself so that he isn't late for class, and his girlfriend looks down at Georgia.

"So you're the girl he talks all about?" Georgia shrugs her thin shoulders, not really wanting to have this conversation. The girl snorts, then walks away with her group of look-alike friends. Georgia rolls her eyes at the girls and starts to walk home, when she decides that she really doesn't want to. She had gotten sick all the night before because of the drugs exciting her body, and she didn't want to go trough it all again. She walks around town for the entire day, and ends up in the vacant lot. She notices Johnny's silhouette against the setting sun, and decides to sit beside him. Johnny jumps slightly as she does, but then relaxes when he notices who it is.

"Heya, Georgia." Georgia nods her head in acknowledgement, wrapping her arms around her body to ward off the oncoming cold. The sun sets behind the horizon, and Johnny puts an arm around Georgia's shoulders. Georgia leans into him, breathing in the scent of leather and cigarettes. After a little while, Johnny shifts so that he can see her face clearly.

"Hey, Georgia?" Georgia looks up at him, blinking.

"Yeah, Johnny-cakes?" Johnny gives her a shy grin at the use of his nickname, then coughs uncomfortably.

"Do you like Ponyboy?" Georgia stares at him in shock for a few moments, then she starts to giggle, causing Johnny to smile a little wider.

"Not that I know of, Johnny. Why?" When she asks her question, Johnny looks away to the horizon, embarrassed. Georgia sits up a little straighter, but still leans on him. Johnny looks in her general direction, but his eyes are lowered behind his thick, dark lashes.

"I like you…"he whispers so low that Georgia has to strain to hear him. Finally, after it sets in for a little while, her eyes grow wide. Johnny looks up at her, a light blush dusting his tanned cheeks. He swallows loudly and reaches forwards, tucking her hair behind one of her ears. His hand lingers on her cheek, and he leans forwards slowly. Georgia doesn't move as Johnny's lips lightly brush against hers, and before she knows it her eyes are closed and she is returning the kiss. The pressure is soft and sweet, a reflection of the boy as their lips move together like they were made for each other. Johnny leans backwards, just far enough to look Georgia in the eyes. His hand stays on her cheek, and Georgia can smell his breath, a scent of cigarettes. Johnny leans backwards, and Georgia lays beside him, her head on his chest. No more words are said between the two of them as they lay there, listening to the sounds of each other's hearts, the feeling of each other's light breathing. Nothing more is needed to be said as the duo fall asleep in each others arms under the fall skies.

**Review, please! How do you like it? Another little twist?**

**~R**


	5. Mistakes

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders or, anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** Thank you's are in order to **_**outsider-luv**_**, **_**What You Say Is A Lie Like I, **_**and **_**Human Atmosphere**_** for your amazing reviews to my fan fiction. You are what keeps me going, and I am not joking. Thank you again, reviewers! The longer the better!**

Georgia wakes up, shivering from the cold. Feeling an arm around her, Georgia turns her head to see Johnny sleeping beside her, and she smiles. Shifting closer to him to ward off the morning cold, Georgia closes her eyes and breathes in his scent deeply. Reluctantly letting her breath go, she peeks to see Johnny looking down at her with a tired expression.

"'Morning, Johnnycakes." Johnny yawns, stretches, and finally smiles at her.

"'Mornin', Georgia." Georgia smirks softly, and tries to hide within his jacket. Unfortunately for the two of them, their peace is interrupted by Two-Bit and Dallas Winston walking over to them. Dally softly kicks Johnny's side.

"What you two doin' out so early together?" Johnny's face goes bright red, and he looks away shyly. Georgia looks up at the two intruders.

"Aw, can it, Dallas. I just didn't want to go home is all, and you know it." Dally snorts and squats down, lighting a cigarette. Two-Bit just flops down on the ground, smiling as he cracks open a beer can. Johnny shits slightly, but keeps his arm around Georgia. Two-Bit smirks widely.

"What, are you two a couple now, or something?" Georgia blushes a bright red, and Dallas coughs out his cigarette. Johnny, however, nods his head uncomfortably.

"Yeah…I guess we are." he whispers. Looking up at Johnny in surprise, Georgia's big hazel eyes widen. She tucks one side of her softly curled hair behind her ear, then she looks back towards the other two boys. Two-Bit is rolling on the ground in a laughing fit, and Dallas is looking at the two of them in shock. Georgia stands up, Johnny following her lead. Dallas shakes his head, stands up, and kicks Two-Bit.

"C'mon, lets get us to the Curtis'." The four of them walk down the street to the Curtis household, with Two-Bit making some crude suggestions to the new couple. Once they are in the house, Two-Bit grins wickedly.

"Guess what, guys? You's never gunna believe this!" he makes a sweeping gesture with his arms in Georgia and Johnny's direction, "These two's a couple!"

The gang all stare at them in shock, then Steve and Soda start to congratulate Johnny wildly. Ponyboy looks at Georgia slowly, and Georgia freezes in place. Their eyes lock, and no one notices that they are sharing a look until Darry turns around and watches them. Finally Ponyboy is taken aside to talk to Johnny, and Georgia looks at Darry. He sighs deeply, talking low enough that only the two of them can hear.

"What are you doing with Johnnycakes, Georgia? You have a thing for Pony, don't you?" Georgia blinks a few times, her mind rushing. Does she have a thing for Ponyboy? But she wasn't his type…Georgia shakes her head, snapping out of her reverie.

"Darry," she starts softly, "Darry, I'm not interested in Pony. And anyway, I'm not his type." Darry looks at her for a long moment, sizing her up, making Georgia afraid that he will see through her half-lie.

"What do you mean, 'not his type'?" Georgia sighs deeply, then looks Darry in the eye. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm not high class, I'm not intelligent, I'm not pretty or blonde. What other differences do you need?" she asks, just a little impatient. Before Darry can retort, however, Steve pulls Georgia into the little circle they had made around Johnny. They push her towards him, and Johnny catches her so she doesn't end up falling. Steve grins widely.

"Kiss her, Johnny. You know, just so that we can see you're a couple for real." Johnny's face seems to drain of colour, and Georgia flushes a pretty red. They get a whole lot of chanting from the guys around them, and Georgia notices that Darry slips out to go to work. He doesn't seem pleased. Georgia locks eyes with Ponyboy and gets a thought in her head that she knows she will regret. She looks back to Johnny, and decides that even though she isn't what Pony looks for, she knows that she is better than all that. Lightly grabbing the front of Johnny's jacket, Georgia leans forwards and presses her lips to his. Johnny stiffens a little, but then he places a hand on one of her hips, and the other finds its way to the back of her head. All of the boys whoop in surprise, laughing their heads off. All except one. As she kisses Johnny, she peeps open one of her eyes just enough to see Ponyboy look away, and she notices that he is close to tears. Closing her eyes again, Georgia pulls away form the kiss just to take in some air, then the kisses Johnny again. Johnny pulls away, his eyes wide and his breathing coming in short gasps. He is picked up off the ground by Steve, and spun around quickly. Georgia is smiling at the lot of them, until she looks at Ponyboy. She never thought that she could ever see that much hatred pointed at her from one of her best friends. Her smile disappears as Ponyboy runs out of the house, not even bothering to grab a jacket.

_What did I just do…?_

**Review, please! How do you like it?**

**~R**


	6. Not Welcome

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

Georgia makes her way to the Curtis household from Two-Bit's house. She had spent the night there, and both Two-Bit and his mother kept her in stitches the entire night. Her sides were still hurting. She walks up the steps to the Curtis household, and Ponyboy is in the doorway before she could walk in. His expression is cold, and Georgia suddenly feels unwanted.

"Your not welcome here anymore, Georgia Bree Collins." Georgia nearly backs up from the obvious venom in his voice, and her eyes grow wide. Ponyboy shuts the door in her face, leaving her on the steps of the house. She turns around and walks away slowly, not knowing what it was that she did. She walks down to her apartment, and hesitates at the door. With a shaky hand, Georgia opens the door to the apartment, and walks inside. She rushes to her room, closing the door tightly. Looking down at the dirty mattress that is the only thing in her room, she leans on the door heavily. Soon there is a pounding at the door, and her step-father's voice breaks through her thoughts. Usually Georgia would fight to keep the door closed, and then crawl out of her small window to get away. But today was different. Georgia opens the door and lets her step-father in, and he hits her so hard in the face, that she is sure that he just shattered her jaw. She flies backwards and falls upon the mattress, and her step-father crawls on top of her. One of his hands supports his weight as the other grabs Georgia's throat as to keep her from screaming out. He rips her jeans down her legs, and opens her legs wide. Positioning himself, he enters her without a second thought, pounding into her as hard as he possibly can. Georgia whimpers from time to time, and a tear falls from the corner of her eye, but she does nothing to stop her step-father. He starts to grunt loudly, and Georgia can feel her abdomen turning, and she knows that he is going to cum inside of her this time. He usually pulls out, or makes her swallow the load, but he has never cum inside of her before.

Georgia calls out as her step-father moans loudly, and his cum swirls around inside of her. He pulls out of her, puts his pants back on, and takes one good kick to her stomach. Then he leaves her there to deal with what had just happened to her. Georgia lays there, tears falling down her face. She pulls her underwear and her jeans back on, and is surprised when her step-father walks back into her room. He takes her by the neck and slams her against the wall. He punches her in the face, putting all of his weight into it. Her vision goes black, and her body slumps. He looks at her for a few moments, then slaps her face a few times, waking her up. He throws some punches to her stomach, then pushes her to the ground. He starts to kick her as hard ass he can, and a small trail of blood runs down the side of her mouth. After Georgia is near-unconscious, her step-father leaves her alone for the rest of the night. Georgia cries as her face swells, and her body is sore all over. After an hour or so, her step-father comes back into her room and picks her up under the arms. He drags her out of the apartment and into his friends' car, and his friend drives her to the hospital. The man picks her up, drops her on the cement, and drives away. Doctors all rush out to help her, and they finally bring her into the hospital.

*********THE NEXT DAY************

Georgia opens one of her eyes, aware that it is impossible for her to open the other because of the swelling. She can see the gang all around her, except for Ponyboy. Johnny grabs her hand in both of his.

"Georgia! Are you okay?" If she wasn't in so much pain, Georgia would have laughed at such a stupid question. Instead, she moans in a 'yes' type of answer. The doctor rushes then all out of the room, but Darrel stays behind.

"Pony thinks it's his fault your hurt, you know." Georgia looks at him, wincing as she tries to swallow. Darry continues.

"Georgia, he really cares for you. The only reason he was with that blonde Soc was to make you jealous. Please don't tell me you are using Johnny for the same reason." Georgia looks at him in surprise, and a tear flows down her cheek.

"I love…them…both." she rasps out, then coughs painfully. Darry sighs deeply, and places a hand on hers.

"Your going to have to choose, Georgie-pie." He then leaves her alone in the small white room, alone to cry about two boys and even more broken bones.

**Review, please! Anything I can work on?**

**~R**


	7. 12 Weeks Later

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** There is going to be a time-skip in this chapter, to warn you ahead of time.**

_**12 Weeks Later…**_

Georgia makes her way to the vacant lot, still a little sore from her beating some weeks ago. She can see Johnny sitting there, smoking a cigarette. Georgia sits next to him, and Johnny throws his cigarette away, hugging her tightly. He lets go of her, and kisses her cheek lightly.

"Georgia, I'm so happy your okay!" Georgia smiles at him, and the two of them talk until the sun goes down. Georgia looks Johnny in the eye.

"How's the gang?" Johnny tells her that they have all been fine, but they were all worried about her. He also told her how Ponyboy took her beating the hardest, and that he had even stopped hanging out with Johnny. Georgia gives him a weak smile.

"Don't worry, Johnnyluv. He'll come around now that I'm okay." Johnny smiles as well, and leans forward slowly. His lips connect with hers, and Georgia returns right away. Both of Johnny's hands wind themselves around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. He slips his tongue in-between her lips, and their tongues battle for dominance. Johnny shifts ever so slightly, and Georgia finds herself being lowered to the ground. She is laid flat on her back, and Johnny lays on top of her. Georgia moves, maneuvering it so that Johnny is resting between her legs. Johnny and her only break the kiss for air, and his hands run down her sides. They sneak under her shirt, and start to crawl slightly upward. His hands lightly cup her breasts, and Georgia moans softly into their kiss. They hear someone approaching, so they both sit up quickly. Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and Dallas walk towards them, laughing and smoking cigarettes. Georgia's hair is slightly messy, and Johnny is blushing a deep crimson. The four guys sit down, all of them welcoming Georgia back.

Georgia smiles at all of them, and a little pang of guilt comes over her when she realises that Ponyboy isn't there with them. She sneaks looks in Johnny's direction to see him smiling an honest smile, which makes her forget about anything else. Her heart rate speeds up, and she knows right then and there that she is in love with Johnny Cade. Her smile slowly disintegrates when she also realises at that moment that she is also in love with Ponyboy Curtis, which leaves her in a tough spot. Johnny reaches over and grasps her hands lightly, bringing her back to the present. Two-Bit hands her a bottle of whiskey.

"C'mon, George! Just a sip, so's we can say we saw you do it." Georgia shakes her head. She had never been big on alcohol. Georgia leans her head on Johnny's shoulder and promptly goes to sleep.

**Review, please! The longer the review, the better!**

**~R**


	8. Everybody Is Okay

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** WARNING! There is sex in this chapter, so I warn you now…**

Georgia wakes up on the couch at the Curtis household, and realises that Soda had probably brought her there. She sits up and notices that the house is abnormally quiet. Standing up, Georgia inspects the house to realize that both Darry and Soda are gone to work, but Pony is sitting on his bed in his room. Georgia walks into the room, and when Pony notices her he stands up swiftly.

"George!" Georgia smiles slightly, wiggling her wingers at him. He rushes her and gives her a big, tight hug. When he pulls away, he places a hand on her cheek.

"I was so worried about you, George…" he looks her in the eye, "I couldn't stop thinking about you…" he then leans forwards and presses his lips to hers. Georgia freezes up, then she pushes him away from her.

"Pony! What are you doing?" Ponyboy sighs.

"I broke up with that Soc girl. I never really liked her, you know." he looks up at her, determined, "I like you. A lot, George." He grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, pressing his lips to hers in a fierce, yet soft way. Ponyboy backs the two of them up until George falls onto the bed, with Ponyboy crawling overtop of her. Georgia can't help it but kiss him back, their tongues dancing furiously. Ponyboy strips himself of his shirt, and pulls Georgia's shirt over her head. He kisses her again hungrily, and unbuttons her pants. His hand slides down into her pants, into her underwear. There he starts to roll her clit with his fingertips, causing her to moan softly. Something crashes near the door, and both Pony and Georgia look up to see Johnny standing where he knocked some books off of a chair. His expression is full of hurt, and his eyes start to tear up. Georgia pushes Ponyboy off of her, jumps off of the bed and does up her pants. When she looks up, Johnny is already gone. She runs out of the house, and chases Johnny all the way to the vacant lot, where she tackles him to the ground. He looks up at her, tears streaming down his face. Georgia gives him a wan smile.

"Johnnycakes, please…I didn't mean any of that…" Johnny tries to push her away, but she holds onto both of his hands.

"Why were you kissing him back, Georgia?" he asks, brokenly. Georgia sighs, relaxing as she straddles him. She lays herself down on top of him.

"Because I didn't think. I should have, but I didn't. It'll never happen again, Johnny. I promise you." Johnny looks at her, and then he leans up and kisses her softly. Georgia sighs into the kiss, and she can feel herself get wet as he moves his kiss from her mouth, down her neck, to the soft spot on her neck. He starts to suckle on the spot, causing Georgia to moan softly. Georgia stands up suddenly, and takes Johnny's hand. She pulls him with her downtown, neither of them saying a word. They reach Georgia's apartment, and Georgia is relieved to see that her step-father is not there. She pulls Johnny into her room and closes the door behind them. Once the door is closed, Georgia takes Johnny's face in her hands and kisses him with a passion. Johnny returns the kiss, and Georgia strips him of his jean jacket, throwing it on the floor. She lifts his shirt over the top of his head, and Johnny does the same to her. Johnny strips Georgia of her jeans, and then takes his off. They both lower themselves to Georgia's mattress, still locked in a passionate kiss, and Johnny takes off Georgia's bra with shaky hands. He tosses it on the floor and tries not to ogle her creamy white breasts. He slips off his boxers to reveal his fully hard member, blushing slightly. To make him feel a little less uncomfortable, Georgia removes her panties and chucks them across the room. Johnny lays Georgia on the mattress and positions himself over top of her, and in-between her legs. He looks down to her nervously.

"Are you sure your okay with this, Johnny-cakes?" Johnny giggles softly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Georgia smiles up at him.

"You're the virgin." Johnny coughs and blushes, then leans down and kisses her roughly. He slowly enters her, and starts to pump. Georgia sighs into their kiss, intensifying it. Johnny starts to pump a little harder, and Georgia moans louder. Both of Johnny's hands grab Georgia's hips as he thrusts deep inside of her, moaning himself. He moves in and out as hard as he can, causing Georgia to moan loudly in pleasure. After a little while, Johnny releases inside of her, with Georgia coming a few moments later. Johnny lays down on top of her, breathing deeply. He stays inside of her, loving the feeling of her walls spasm around his member. He finally rolls to the side, sliding out of her. Georgia lays with her head on his chest, and Johnny kisses her lovingly. Georgia falls asleep in Johnny's arms, and Johnny goes to sleep a little while later.

*********A Few Hours Later…************

Georgia slips her shirt on, and hands Johnny his jean jacket. He smirks at her and grabs her hand, and the two of them walk out of the apartment. They walk back to the Curtis house, where everyone is sitting on the grass in the front yard. They are blasting music as loud as possible, smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. Ponyboy won't make eye contact with either Johnny or Georgia. The two join the lot of them, and Johnny excuses himself to talk to Ponyboy.

"Heya, Pony." Ponyboy looks up at him guiltily.

"Heya, Johnny." Johnny sighs and draws a cigarette, lighting it, taking a drag, then handing it over to Pony.

"I forgive you, Pony. You're my best friend." Ponyboy smiles at him and then follows Johnny to where the rest of them are. Everyone was home now, and everyone had something to live for. For now.

**Review, please! Foreshadowing, much? :D**

**~R**


	9. Miss White

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Outsiders, or anything to do with it. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** I have received a review that my OC wasn't a Mary Sue, but a slut. I apologize if you think this way. I didn't mean to portray her in this fashion. And as such, because I love you all, I will try hard to tone down some components of this story. I am very sorry to you all.**

**As well, there will be a new character coming in, and I hope that you like her better than you like Georgia.**

Ponyboy sits in his desk in English class, trying to ignore the annoying Socs around him. The door opens as the bell rings, and a young woman walks into the room. Ponyboy knows that she isn't a student because of the way she is dressed, in a white blouse and steel grey pencil-lined skirt. Her black stiletto heels click on the floor as she turns to face them. Her eyes are large and green, surrounded by a bare minimum of make-up. Her Soft blonde hair is pulled to the back of her head in a youthful ponytail, and Ponyboy is having troubles figuring her age. Clearing her throat, the woman starts to speak as she turns to the board and starts to write on it as she speaks.

"My name is Miss White. I am going to be in for your teacher, because he has fallen ill." She continues with the class, and Ponyboy groans inwardly. Parent-Teacher night was this night, and he now has a teacher that knows nothing about him. The class dragged by, and at the end Ponyboy walked up to the front desk. Miss White looked up at him, and Ponyboy notices that she is actually kind of pretty.

"May I help you, Ponyboy Curtis?" Ponyboy gives her a polite smile.

"I was wondering if you were doing the interviews tonight, m'am." She smiles and tells him that she is, and he walks out of the classroom with a sinking feeling deep in his chest. He runs into Georgia, and stares at her in surprise. She smirks.

"Two-Bit wanted to chill with me after school was over, so here I am." She smiles, then her smiles turns into a frown.

"I'm leaving town for a while, Pony. Just thought you'd like to know." She walks out of the school, Ponyboy staring after her like she's crazy. He gets tapped on the shoulder, and he turns around to see Darrel and Soda standing there. He shrugs his shoulders.

"You know where the class is. I'm going for a smoke." He leaves, and the other two walk into his classroom. They had been the first interview so that they could work night-shifts instead, and still make it. Miss White stands up and welcomes them to sit down, which they do. Soda leans back in his chair, smiling from ear to ear. Miss White holds out her hand.

"My name is Miss White, I'm in place for his regular teacher." Soda shakes her hand, with Darrel following in the same manner. Darrel nods his head politely.

"Miss White." the pretty woman smiles softly, dimples growing in each cheek.

"Please, call me Abigail."

**Review, please! A new part of the story commences!**

**~R**


End file.
